


from a land down under

by unsungillumination



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Australian Law School AU, Gen, M/M, commission, yes you read it correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: consider a universe where everything is exactly the same—except it's in australia, makoto and goro are university students studying australian contract law, ren and futaba are exchange students learning what it's like to livedown undah, and actually nothing is even slightly the same at all, not even a little bit.an incredibly niche fic commissioned by@oikvwon twitter (the absolute madman).





	from a land down under

**Author's Note:**

> this might actually be THE most niche fic ive ever written which is really, really saying something also the code in this was such a ridiculous mess nobody look at it. everyone look at linda instead i love linda [@oikvw](https://twitter.com/oikvw)

**Week 1**

Goro’s selecting between _I enjoy chess and other pursuits of the mind_ and _I sometimes peruse legal philosophy texts in my leisure time_ when the girl he’s supposed to be introducing himself to says, “My favourite thing to do is go out on my bike.”

“Oh,” says Goro, startled out of his pretentious mental humblebragging. “Me too.”

The girl brightens. “Really? It’s nice to meet a like-minded peer. I find it clears my head, you know, gives me my own space.”

Goro chances a peek at her notes. They’re neat. Colour-coded. She has a laptop, but she hasn’t opened it yet. Everything on her desk is crisp, classy, professional-looking—except for her pencil case, which has a bobbly panda head and a zip for a spine.

A worthwhile candidate, he decides, for the sole peer he intends to vest his companionship in for the semester. He offers her a warm smile. “I feel exactly the same,” he says. “There’s really nothing like it. There’s something freeing about feeling the wind rush past you as you ride, don’t you think?”

“Yes!” The girl beams at him, clearly relieved. Goro privately shares the relief—it can be difficult, in courses like these, to find classmates who aren’t glued by the nose to their laptops or already lost to larger, more obnoxious cliques. “I’m Makoto, by the way. Nice to meet you. What bike do you have?”

“Goro—you as well. It’s just out there.” Goro points just out the door to where his bicycle is locked and leaning neatly against the bicycle rack. He’d just cleaned it that morning—how fortunate.

Makoto squints. “Sorry, I… don’t see it? Is there a road past here?”

“No, it’s just on that second ring.”

Makoto blinks.

“Oh,” she says, eyes going wide. “_Oh_. A pushbike.”

“…Yes? What did you…” Goro trails off when Makoto clicks her phone on to show him her lockscreen—a gleaming silver motorcycle with _Johanna_ engraved over the back tyre. “Ah.”

* * *

Makoto

You have to admit, it IS slightly funny. Cyclists and motorists don’t typically get along. I’m aware. Perhaps our early ignorance was for the best. I would never knowingly befriend the enemy, but it would be a shame to declare war on you now. You seem pleasant enough. ☺️ Hm. Well, I’ll be glad to have a study companion, anyway.

* * *

**Week 2**

Futaba

I can’t find my helmet. 私は英語を話しません oh shut up yes you do where’s my helmet >:I how should I know nerdlord  I need it. Class starts in an hour. sounds like a you problem Give it back I didn’t take it?????????????????????? Yes you did prove???????????????? I was telling you about it yesterday. I mentioned how expensive and important it is to me, so naturally you would think to deprive me of it. I know you. i literally just told u 私は英語を話しませんstop using big words? do NOT Im serious i need it now i don’t have it until u have evidence that I do go 2 class u will live without ur weird spiky helmet It’s anti-magpie ur anti-magpie EVERYONE should be anti-magpie. Fine. I will let this go for now but only because I’m about to be late. I will interrogate you again later. You’re not off the hook. if i crack my head open and die without a helmet my blood is on your hands good luck!

* * *

“What happened to YOU?” Makoto asks him, looking alarmed, and Goro half-heartedly tries to flatten his wrecked hair again. “Oh my god. Do you need a bandaid?”

“What—oh,” says Goro, looking at his scraped and bloody elbows. “I didn’t even notice. If you have one…”

Makoto wordlessly fishes a box of large bandaids out of her bag, which he accepts with murmured thanks.

“I,” says Goro, several minutes later and with freshly patched elbows if still unfixed hair, “got swooped by a magpie.”

“I thought you had that fancy helmet you showed me last week,” says Makoto.

“My friend stole it,” Goro says grimly, “or at least that’s my suspicion, although I’ve no doubts. Unfortunately, she’s very good at covering her tracks.”

“So your elbows—”

“I fell off my bike,” says Goro. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Makoto politely shuts her mouth and nods about it, though he doesn’t miss it her lips twitching as she eyes his clawed-up hair.

* * *

**Week 3**

Goro makes a point of scheduling his first ever foray into Sydney’s public transport system right down to the minute, so of course it’s a disaster.

His bus, according to the timetable, was supposed to have arrived four minutes ago—but the other person at his stop informs him of the _live_ timetable, which says that 1) that bus doesn’t actually exist anymore as of one minute ago and 2) the next one won’t be here for twenty-three minutes.

“Which means forty,” the person tells him wisely, and Goro gives up and goes to try the train.

* * *

**Week 4**

“Good morning,” Makoto says, looking up from her phone when Goro walks into the library at 9:57 AM.

“Morning,” says Goro, looking ruffled and feeling more ruffled. He glances around at the wall Makoto is leaning at—more significantly, at the _lack_ of a desk. “This isn’t where we usually meet.”

“Yes,” says Makoto, finally glancing up at him. “Sorry. I couldn’t get a study table in time, but—”

“Why not?” asks Goro.

“My sister needed me to drop her off at work,” says Makoto. “She had eye surgery last week. That, and I had to take the car—traffic is hell when you can’t lane filter.”

“You should have accounted for that,” Goro says pleasantly.

“Well, why can’t _you_ get here early enough?” Makoto says, annoyed. “You always waltz in about an hour after I’ve already gotten here.”

“I don’t have my bike,” he reminds her. “The bus was late again, and I had to wait for a tram transfer—”

“You should have accounted for that,” Makoto sniffs.

“So what was the _but_?” Goro asks, ignoring this. “You couldn’t get a study table, ‘but’…”

“My friend lives on campus,” says Makoto. “He says we can borrow his room if we need a place to work.”

“Oh, really?” says Goro. “I’d hate to intrude.”

“Ryuji literally does not care about anything,” says Makoto.

“So… He’ll be there?”

“Yes.”

“Won’t we disturb his study? I know I certainly can’t study when people are around being disruptive, haha,” says Goro, actually saying the word _haha_ out loud and not laughing.

“Yes, he _is_ loud,” says Makoto, understanding him perfectly, “so bring headphones if it bothers you.”

They spend the journey to the dorm discussing Makoto’s dating life, and how Big Sister Sae has apparently decided that now is the time to needle Makoto about Makoto’s dating life, which is the worst. And then Goro makes it about himself, which he does a lot.

“I don’t think I could date anyone who couldn’t match me intellectually,” Goro says.

“Don’t you think the constant challenging might kill you?” Makoto asks. “You, specifically?”

“Well,” says Goro, slightly stung by how quickly Makoto’s gotten to know him, “they have to match me, but they can’t _beat_ me.”

“Makes sense,” says Makoto. “See a therapist.”

They reach Ryuji’s door, which is ajar but mostly closed, so Makoto knocks softly and calls, “Ryuji?”

“Just a sec!” comes a panicked voice. “Mako? Don’t come in!”

“Um,” says Makoto. “Okay? Sorry, you said I could come…?”

“Just gimme a second!” yells the voice. “I’ll—um, I’ll be right there! Just! Hang tight!”

“Are you alright?” asks Makoto.

“Is he always like this?” Goro mumbles, and she steps on his foot.

They slip back to meander the halls until Ryuji’s sorted whatever disaster he’s got cooking.

Then someone walks up the stairs holding an actual cooked disaster. Whatever the thing is is under a cloche and smells simultaneously of roo meat and white chocolate, which is to say, bad.

Goro nudges Makoto. “Look,” he says, snickering. “God, I’m glad I don’t live on campus.”

The someone turns just enough that they manage a look at his face.

“Oh, fuck,” says Goro.

“I don’t think he heard you,” says Makoto.

“That’s not what the ‘oh fuck’ was about.”

The stranger, who is kind of stupid levels of pretty for someone carrying a travesty under a cloche, nudges Ryuji’s door open with his foot, walks in, and then recoils.

“He’s Ryuji’s roommate?” Goro whispers, but Makoto shrugs helplessly back.

“Dude!” the stranger is saying, and then Ryuji yells, “Don’t bring that in here!” and the stranger backs out again with one hand balancing the cloche and the other over his eyes.

Makoto approaches him tentatively. “Um,” she says. “Do you live with Ryuji?”

The stranger turns to face them. “Oh, hey,” he says. “Yeah. He’s naked. Don’t go in yet.”

Makoto makes a disgruntled noise.

“That’s an,” says Goro, “_interesting_ concoction you have under that cloche.”

The stranger looks at him and grins. “Thanks. I’m Ren. Nice to meet you.”

* * *

Ren, it transpires, is an exchange student from Japan just like Futaba. He’s eager to learn from Goro all the gritty details of living _down undah_ (“Never say that again,” Goro tells him firmly, and is not listened to) that he hasn’t already gotten from Ryuji, who has mostly only taught him how to be a disaster.

Futaba listens to all this wearily, tricked into the conversation by the common thread by which Goro introduced the topic and thereby trapped into his denial-ridden rantings for the rest of the evening.

“_Crocodile Dundee_ and chill,” Futaba says when Goro pauses for breath and receives a pillow to the face for her troubles.

* * *

**Week 5**

“Will you pay _attention_,” Makoto hisses, looking dangerously close to batting the phone out of Goro’s hand, but he dodges her glare and risk of impending smack and keeps tapping away on Messenger. Ren Amamiya, _Active now_, became friends three days ago, is teasing him for how long the _typing…_ bubble has been going now because Goro takes the time to be sufficiently scathing.

“_Mildura Office Equipment & Supplies Pty Ltd v Canon Finance Australia Ltd_1,” says their Contracts lecturer, and Goro doesn’t write it down, because he’s just received a photo of the side of his head. He looks to his left—Ren is grinning at him from outside the window and waving, ignoring the other students in the hall looking at him with a mixture of curiosity, jealousy, and tiredness.

_what are you doing_, Goro types.

_saying hello_, Ren returns. _when do u finish_

“Take notes,” Makoto says, but Goro is lost.

Ren

not for forty minutes. are you going to wait out there for so long? if i must ill take photos of birds to send you not magpies. what about crows The superior corvid. I’ll allow it. my quest begins!

“I’m not going to give you my notes because you wouldn’t stop flirting,” Makoto hisses, but Goro is smiling alternately down at his phone and out the window (where Ren has indeed shot off to stare up into a nearby tree), lecture content entirely lost on him.

* * *

**Week 6**

Futaba

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/5lPa3fa.jpg)  
[](https://i.imgur.com/LYxiUn4.jpg)  
futaba [](https://i.imgur.com/wqZ2lNo.jpg)  
what are you doing. [](https://i.imgur.com/nikQvjb.jpg)  


* * *

Futaba, Ren  


Futaba Sakura created this group  
Futaba  
[](https://i.imgur.com/o9u5L4m.jpg)  
Ren  
[](https://i.imgur.com/RFeT2rE.jpg)  
Futaba  
[](https://i.imgur.com/3Qg3jXE.jpg)  
why is this happening to me

* * *

Makoto

  


I haven’t been having any trouble in crim. Have you? I know you haven’t been paying attention. No need for the subtle digs. Crim is fine, with or without my attention. I’m not a spiteful person by nature, but I am looking forward to seeing your comeuppance during finals. You’ll be disappointed! It seems fairly straightforward. Yes, I’m inclined to agree. Contracts, on the other hand UGH

* * *

Futaba, Ren  


Ren  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/hZ4uojN.jpg)  


* * *

Makoto

  


Do you have notes for Barker Cth BoA v? Yes Yes. I have written down: “Facts: I don’t know what they are.” You’d think with two of us we’d have a better grasp on the cases. It’s not our fault. What can you expect from an entirely common law subject? How many times can the HCA contradict itself on the same issue why did we choose law form of self harm

* * *

Futaba, Ren  


what do you want. what will make you stop sending these  
Ren  
We’re learning about Australian culture  
this is not  
Futaba  
no he’s right its not  
Futaba  
hey ren  
Futaba  
one three double OH  
Ren  
SIX TRIPLE FIIIIIVE  
Futaba  
OH SIX  
Ren  
OH SIX  
it could change your life.  


* * *

Makoto

  


At least it’s not as bad as Torts. All those insurance cases. I say if idiots want to jump off cliffs then fucking let them That’s rather harsh but at this stage of the semester I can’t say I disagree.

* * *

**Week 7**

The tram is stopped again.

Futaba

I’m going to be late again. This is your fault. I’m garn ta be layyte agayyn. This is yah fault. Fahkin' too right, mate. what the fuck are you doing wat the bloody root ahah ya doin' Fair dinkum mate. are you running my fucking text messages through an Australian slang translator in your culture you don’t say “I love you” you say “Bunnings sausage” which roughly translates to “my love for you is like the bubble o bill nose gum of love stories” please love yourself pleayse love self Fahkin' bloody oath cobber. stop that

* * *

Ren

fahkin stop that faihr dinkuhm cobber

* * *

**Break (Day 1)**

Ren

What do you mean you’ve never done the tim tam slam I don’t know what any of those words mean separately or together tim tam? is that a penguinI’m so blinded by rage right now I don’t even know how to respond to that You’ve never had a tim tam? can you please speak English to me I’m foreign and crying burger rings? caramello koala? fairy bread. you must have had fairy bread lamingtons redskins what is happening. please help me ryuji has failed you. im coming over right now

* * *

Makoto

How are you doing on the contracts assignment? Havent started ?? It’s due immediately after we get back. last sem I did torts in 4 days and got 90 ill be fine One day the fates will realise it is a waste of time to smile upon you and then where will you be in a gutter undoubtedly but for now do you happen to have any milo? woolies is out Obviously I do, I’m not an animal champion

* * *

**Break (Day 2)**

Makoto

Have you started yet? Sorry, I was at Taronga why Futaba and Ren have never been You realise we go back in 2 days. Makoto. Futaba and Ren have never been to Taronga Zoo you are not making as strong a case as you think you are

* * *

**Break (Day 3)**

Makoto

should I bother Do you want some fuzzy dice? I won an extra set. at you don’t need me to say it At. luna park. it’s fine ill do it tomorrow

* * *

**Break (Day 4)**

“I brought Morgana,” Ren says meekly, and deposits the cat on the picnic table in a fuzzy heap. Morgana curls up around Goro’s coffee cup and purrs. “Am I… allowed to have him? Will I get in trouble?”

“We have possums on campus,” Goro says, not looking up. “No one gives a fuck.”

“Good,” Ren says, flopping down into the seat opposite him. “And I brought fairy bread.”

Goro inhales like a drowning man and shoves two pieces of the proffered bread in his mouth at once. Then he swallows them without chewing.

“Careful,” says Ren, alarmed.

“Assignment due tomorrow,” comes the tense reply.

“Yeah,” says Ren. “That’s why I brought Morgana and fairy bread. I’m sorry you spent all of break showing me around Sydney instead of doing your work.”

“Don’t apologise. I made my bed and now I’ll die in it.”

“I… didn’t think that was the saying.”

Goro pauses to shoot him a winning smile. “Every day with me is a learning experience, you see?”

Ren laughs. “Hey. I won’t talk anymore, but I’ll stay here and keep you company while you do your boring law assignment as my penance.”

“Thank you,” Goro says drily. “Will you make yourself useful and do my citations for me?”

“You know, I absolutely would if I thought it would help, but if this is the referencing guide that’s three hundred pages—”

“The AGLC, yes, and it’s three hundred and thirty-four—”

“—then I think you’d be better off if I left it to you.” Ren folds his arms on the table next to Morgana and rests his chin to watch Goro work.

* * *

**Week 8**

Makoto

I don’t love it. Did you JUST submit it? It’s due in three minutes. it’s done stayed up all night What are you DOING. :)

* * *

**Week 9**

“So?” asks Makoto, one week later and after Goro’s eyebags have finally gone back to normal-bad instead of assignment-bad. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Goro is already leaving the library to meet Ren. “What?”

* * *

Ren

me and ryuji are going to McDonalds even though it's 11pm wait me and ryuji are going for a Maccas Run you up? An Australian institution. I don’t live on campus. it’s fine, we’ll come get you Do you have an Australian drivers license what are you, a cop?

(It’s fine. Ryuji can drive.)

* * *

**Week 10**

“It’s Week 10,” Makoto informs him.

“I know,” Goro says tersely.

“And you mean to tell me,” says Makoto, “that you haven’t started studying for finals?”

Goro clicks several times on an uncooperative clip in the meme video he’s editing for Ren because Ren doesn’t have a video editing software.

* * *

Makoto

Remind me of the mark you got in that assignment. 76 Surprisingly decent. I’m furious. Hm. A low Distinction, but it’s law, so whatever it’s true that scaling is well and truly fucked but in this case I hope you recognise that you deserve this no punctuation in that entire sentence, makoto. am I a bad influence on you? frankly I have given up On me? On law? mm oh word

* * *

Ren

PLEASE HELP ME HELP GORO What? WHat’s the matter/ Ren? BIG HAIRY LEG WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS a spider WHY I S IT LIKE THIS AM I GOING TO DIE Send a picture. no its big and hairy huntsman I have vacated the room wheres ryuji IN CLASSL IKE A COWARD Fine I’m on my way

* * *

“Did you _leave class_ to come and deal with the spider?” Ren asks him in amazement.

Goro straightens up and flushes the spider-tissue down the toilet. “It’s no big deal. I know you’re not used to them.”

“Are _you_?”

“You have to be when you live here,” says Goro. “Welcome to Australia.”

“I could _never_ get used to them,” says Ren. “You’re all natural survivors or something.”

“Of course,” Goro smiles, and then makes an excuse to leave the dorm and find a paper bag to breathe into.

* * *

“Hey,” says Ann, blurry and clippy on Skype. “I know you’re studying right now and I’m meant to be quiet, but while I’ve got you, can I have some legal advice?”

Goro, in his second year of undergraduate law study, looks up and smiles. “Of course. How can I help?”

* * *

**Week 11**

“Wow,” says Ren, examining them with great interest. “I want a pair.”

“I’ll take you to get some once exams are over,” says Goro, amused. “Can I have my Uggs back?”

Ren hands them back. “They’re so fuzzy. But I like the others better.”

“What?”

“The, you know.”

Goro closes his eyes. “Crocs aren’t exclusive to Australia.”

Ren is definitely smirking. “Yeah, but knowing you own Crocs is exclusive to Australia.”

* * *

“Oh, good,” says Makoto, standing in the doorway to Ryuji and Ren’s dorm. "I’m glad you’re finally studying."

Goro and Ren, sprawled on the floor over a series of books, look up.

“Oh, yeah,” says Goro.

“Studying,” says Ren.

While Goro hops up to offer Makoto a cup of tea and a distraction, Ren hastily closes the books on Aussie vernacular which Goro was using to quiz him on such crucial information as the meaning of the phrase “to shoot a fairy”.

* * *

**Week 12**

Makoto

Exams are in two weeks, you realise.

“Hey,” says Ren from his kitchen. “I really need someone to test this on. Are you game?”

Goro looks up. Ren is holding a plate of steaming curry.

“It’s an experimental recipe,” says Ren. “Lots of love went into this batch.”

“Sure,” says Goro, putting down his books. “Sure, I’ll try.”

* * *

Goro has food poisoning and Makoto is torn between sympathy and exasperation.

* * *

“I really didn’t think it was that much chilli,” says a guilty Ren, wringing his hands at Goro’s bedside. “I’ll read you Makoto’s revision notes so you don’t have to sit up. What’s a Carbolic Smoke Ball2?”

“Never mind,” Goro says weakly, reaching for the notes. “Just keep me company.”

* * *

At the end of the week, Goro’s new helmet finally arrives, and he’s grateful for the good news. He’s also grateful for the amusement provided by one extremely frightened Ren crowded in the corner of his apartment, to whom he has to explain the reasoning behind the cable ties he is nonchalantly attaching to the helmet.

“Why,” says Ren, quavering, “are you spiking your helmet?”

“Oh, you know,” says Goro, adding more spikes.

“It’s the effing magpies,” calls Ryuji from the other room, who for some reason had seen fit to come with Ren. “They’ll swoop otherwise.”

“They already did,” says Goro.

“That’s pretty rough, mate.”

“So you just,” Ren starts, staring at the spikes. “You cycle with spikes on your head?”

“Yes,” says Goro, “although from what I’ve heard, they prefer black hair.”

Ren nervously flattens down his curls. When he leaves, he has his hood over his hair.

* * *

“Oh yeah,” says Futaba casually, tossing him something the next day. “Here’s your old helmet.”

Goro looks at her.

* * *

“Hey dude, can I have some law advice?” asks Ryuji over his kitchen counter.

Goro looks up from the notes he is thoroughly not understanding. “Sure. What can I help you with?”

* * *

**Week 13**

The good news: the food poisoning has passed.

The bad news: the panic has set in.

“Oh my god,” says Goro, a new and unpleasant tremor in his voice as he sets his books down on Makoto’s table with shaking hands. “I have four exams and two research papers due in the next week. Where the _hell_ did the time go?””

Makoto doesn’t react.

“Shut _up_,” Goro snaps.

“I didn’t say anything,” says Makoto, saying far more than she needs to.

* * *

“I feel like I’m still not getting the full Australian experience,” Ren complains. “I haven’t even seen a kangaroo yet.”

“Good,” say Goro and Makoto at the same time.

“I saw one last weekend when I went to the coast with Ann,” Futaba chirps.

“I’m very sorry,” Goro says gravely.

“I don’t think I even know who the prime minister is,” says Ren, still absorbed in his musings.

“No one does,” says Makoto.

“Depends if you’re asking about the present one or any of the four we’ve had since semester started,” Goro says.

“Are you guys like, okay?” says Futaba.

“She’ll be right,” says Goro, downing his fourth coffee of the evening.

“Who?” asks Ren, baffled, but neither of them reply.

* * *

**Week 14**

Ren jumps about a foot in the air because Goro’s just slammed down two massive textbooks and a binder full of typed notes with a slightly manic glint in his eye, and when he opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong, Goro says, “It’s time to teach myself all of contract law in two nights.”

So Ren dutifully chills at Goro’s place for the next couple of days, letting Goro use him as a lecture puppet and teaching him all about Australian contract law, providing helpful commentary such as, “This is why the legal system is bad.”

Goro pauses halfway through explaining _Sidhu v Van Dyke_3 and says, “You’re right, but please be quiet.”

* * *

**Finals (1 Day Before Contracts)**

8 AM classes are the devil, but Goro will sell his soul to anyone who will help him pass this class, and this revision lecture promises to at least aid his chances. He trudges into the lecture theatre at 7:59 AM to find Ren slumped half-asleep over a desk with two thermoses and a laptop.

“What are you doing here?” Goro asks, standing baffled over him.

Ren rouses slightly. “Hey,” he slurs. “I brought coffee. I’ll take supplementary notes if I see you falling asleep.”

“You’re not in this class,” Goro says, strangled.

Ren laughs. “No way. I’d die before I studied law. Just here to help you.”

“It’s 8 AM,” says Goro. “You came to an 8 AM class you’re not in to help me.”

Ren yawns in his face.

“And you made me coffee,” Goro says in a weird whisper, unsure where his voice went.

“Ready to learn?” asks Ren, and Goro sits down, hearing the Muses from _Hercules (1997)_ somewhere in the back of his head as he does.

* * *

“Oh my god,” says Goro, slightly choked. “I’m going to fail Contracts.”

“I’ll still like you if you fail Contracts,” Ren mumbles into his arm, still doggedly typing half-nonsense words into his laptop with his left hand, and Goro has an entire crisis about what this means and how he feels about it.

* * *

**Criminal Law Exam (Aftermath)**

“That was easy,” says Makoto.

“Almost too easy,” Goro agrees, stretching his arms and cricking his neck.

* * *

**Results**

Ren

wait wdym you bombed crim you were so confident Don’t ask Makoto. She actually failed the exam. By one mark. Can you believe it? That’s just cruel on the markers’ part. holy shit MAKOTO FAILED? They must have scaled everyone down a ridiculous amount for doing well. There’s no way she could have failed otherwise… Of course they’d punish US for setting too easy an exam. I’ll collect my paper with her when she’s up to it. noo is she sad? Ha. She’s furious. did u fail? Me? No. I didn’t do as well as I wanted to, but it’s fine. no crazy overachiever mania today? ha. no. I’m just glad it’s over. growth :) So. Semester’s done. How was your first half-year in Australia? pretty fair dinkum that’s not how you use that phrase fair shake of the sauce bottle cobber it was good met some really good people :) About that. We have a lot of time off now. Would you like to get a drink with me?bloody oath mate <3

* * *

1 _Mildura Office Equipment & Supplies Pty Ltd v Canon Finance Australia Ltd [2007] VSCA 112._ 2 _Carlill v Carbolic Smoke Ball Co [1892] EWCA Civ 1._ 3 _Sidhu v Van Dyke_ (2014) 251 CLR 505.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi im pretty sure these citations are aglc compliant however they might not be because it turns out two of these cases are unreported and also one of them is from the uk and as much as it might not seem like it i didnt hate myself enough to go teach myself eighteen more citation rules for a short gag in a fanfiction so just. just. don't study law and you'll be fine. thanks so much for reading
> 
> **eta:** some explanations as to aussie fuckery  
1300 655 506: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzgLY0Nkoa8>  
the tim tam slam: <https://www.wikihow.com/Do-the-Tim-Tam-Slam>  
cases cited: no  
magpie-proof helmet: [view this tweet](https://twitter.com/corviiid/status/1176065629201108992)  
meme credit: [Dank Law Memes on facebook](https://www.facebook.com/danklawschoolmemes/)


End file.
